


A Lady, not an Empress

by Queen_HarleenQuinzel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Carrie will always be the Queen, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, TBH I wish it happened this way, With Daisy as the Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_HarleenQuinzel/pseuds/Queen_HarleenQuinzel
Summary: Things were changing fast and she could tell that not many people were in favor of it. Did she care? No, not one bit. Because this was her galaxy, her ruling and they knew that her word went.They wanted to call her Empress but it was too close to Emperor and the last one she knew of had been defeated.Lady Palpatine was someone that always had fate caged in the palm of her hand.Oh, how fun this would be...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. To Make A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me on how I wish this thing went.

He stood there staring at her, waiting for her to make the next move. He felt doubt within the force and for the slightest moment, it worried him. But he knew in his mind, she would make the right choice. She would be his heir and rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Her power would be known throughout the systems and feared by all.

She had been a Jedi for the longest time but it was now time to change that. She would become a better model, a better granddaughter, a better Palpatine.

\-------------------------------------

Rey looked at the battle in the skies above and wanted to cry a little. Something she hadn't done in a while. Friends that counted on her were getting hurt and losing their lives. People who had families would never see them again. Yet most of all, her family was up there fighting and she couldn't pull them out to safety. Even if she could, she knew they wouldn't want her to. They were all too stubborn. That's why everyone mostly got along.

Rey turned back to Palpatine and gritted her teeth back and forth in annoyance.

Kill him and get all of his anger and become the new Sith Lord, but you save everyone you love and those who are fighting to their deaths at the moment.  
Don't kill him and be a good Jedi, but the battle against the Dark Side goes on and more bodies will just continue to pile up.

Rey knew what she had to do and she wasn't happy about it at all. She looked at the lightning struck sky one last time before making the decision that would change everything. Things would never be the same way again and she was saddened by the thought. Rey knew she had to do this.


	2. From Jedi to Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's final moments come to her and leave her as well. She becomes an entirely different person and won't look back to the past. She has a new future now and she will do whatever means she has to in order to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this goes well.

Rey closed her eyes and sent a silent message to her loved ones as this would be the last moment she would be in this head-space. A tear slid down her face and fell, shaking a puddle on the floor. She sighed and took a strong breath to soften the hard feelings she was beings faced with. Rey opened her eyes and stared straight back into her grandfather's. Her grip on Luke's lightsaber hardened as she took off and began her biggest battle yet. 

Palpatine smiled as his granddaughter raced towards him, bringing his demise. He had won and knew that she would take control of the galaxies just like he had. She had all this power for a reason and even more so for being his heir. With her becoming the new Sith, the Dark Side would finally win once and for all. Saying it now just sounded cheesy but at least it was true. 

Rey leaped in the air towards Palpatine and brought down the saber, ready to strike him down but alas it was not that easy. He force-threw her to the side and laughed as she hit the ground hard, bouncing across the floor a few yards. He struck Rey with felt like a thousand bolts of lightning, electrocuting her to her core.

Rey didn't realize it yet but her transformation from a Jedi to a Sith was already beginning. Her eyes had begun flashing red with her face randomly changing into darker looks. Rey groaned hurting like never before. Rey rolled over and pushed herself up slowly, staggering forward to finish her battle. Rey tried once more to bring her grandfather down and finally struck him with the lightsaber using all the force within her soul. 

Palpatine screamed out and shut his eyes in pain as Rey continued her parade of blows to his body, slowly killing him. She could feel her emotions changing as her stress was turning into anger and her patience into annoyance. Rey started to feel herself change into something different than what she had been her whole life. It scared her to have this happen, but then she started to feel good all over with a tingling she'd never felt before. As Rey fought with her grandfather mercilessly, a new lightsaber started to appear father away on the floor from them. Neither of them noticed until some time had passed in their battle. Rey saw it in the corner of her eye and in that moment her vision from a few days earlier had come back to her. It was the same saber that she had seen then and now she had the chance to get it and put it to use. Rey quickly stored Luke's away and force-grabbed her new lightsaber. 

She grinned evilly and opened the saber fully, ready to finish off the man standing in-front of her. A red buzz dark as blood and bright as all the suns, burst from the ends of the lightsaber already ready to face thousands of targets, starting with the most personal one. He made her life this way, made her lose her parents, was the one who killed them. Everything that was wrong in her life had led up to this. Rey's anger grew forcefully as her thoughts on her life piled up inside her head. 

She struck Palpatine with her saber hit after hit bringing him down to his knees, cuts in his body coming together making him bend over in uneasiness. Swaying back and forth, finally landing on his hands with blood spilling out of him, he looked at his granddaughter, his heir, the last Palpatine and saw, in his eyes, pure beauty. Rey had shed her old Jedi suit and grown new clothes. She had on a sparkling black, red, and grey dress with a black cloak on top of it. You could barely see her face underneath the hood, he was so proud. She looked like a proper Sith Lord. 

"I'm so proud of you. With this power that you have now you will surely do great things." Palpatine breathed out as he fell flat to the ground. Rey looked down at her grandfather in shame and disappointment. She shook her head the slightest and tsked like one would at a bad grade. She bent down to his ear and whispered the words that would come to be her motto. 

"You mean nothing to me."

Rey stood back up with her gaze still locked on him. All she felt was disgust and just wanted to get rid of it. So that's exactly what she did. With one foot back and a quick swipe of her lightsaber, Palpatine's head was rolling on the ground. She felt something different in the room and turned around with her saber pointed at the ready. What she came face to face with was something that would've broken her heart earlier but this wasn't then, this was now. In front of her was Kyl-wait that wasn't Kylo. This was a completely different person standing in front of her and she wasn't too happy about it. No, this was Ben Solo looking at her and he was standing there like she had just said that she loved Hux this whole time. 

"What happened to you?" Ben asked wearily. "What are you talking about Ben?" Rey asked as innocently as she could. She saw it didn't work as he winced as soon as she opened her mouth. "You, you've changed into something much darker than even I ever was and trust me, it doesn't suit you." Ben tried to start to get through to Rey, to make her see that this wasn't the way. She realized he hadn't seen everything if anything of what had just occured between her and Palpatine. In a way she was glad he hadn't because if he had, he would probably be looking at her a different way now and not in a good one. 

Since he hadn't seen any of it and didn't know why she was like this, she was going to have to take the time to tell the story of what happened to what got her like this. That however would happen another time. She had to make sure that the Resistance wasn't succeeding at the moment and finishing off the Dark Side's ships. Because if that happened she was screwed and would have to start from the beginning. She really didn't want to have to do that. Rey felt tired and annoyed beyond belief, but then thinking about future power brought her to the present.

She struck Ben with the force suddenly, holding him within the air, all while messing with the fight upstairs. With the battle that had gone on between her and her grandfather, the Resistance had started to gain an upper hand on the First Order and was destroying their ships. Rey threw strikes of lightning at the Resistance planes, watching them drop out of the air like fruit off a tree. She whispered out a giggle at what was happening right before her eyes. At the end of it all, there was still a good number of destroyers left that she could work with. Now all she needed was a different title because she wasn't going to let them call her by her name. She could be an Empress, but that was too close to Emporer and the last one she knew of, well he got killed twice. She didn't need that bad juju on her. She was a lady and she should be counted as one. That would be her title.

Lady Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil Peart A.K.A. the drummer from the band Rush has left us. He will be missed.


	3. Open Up The Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are set straight between our two love birds. Not that they are there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I'm moving at the moment.

Lady Palpatine, as she was now calling herself, dropped Ben Solo out of the air, making him land with a hard thud. She realized that she would have to have him turn back into back what he was beforehand. Lady Palpatine knew it would be hard but she was prepared for what was to come. She knew it was to be a tough road ahead, what with the First Order having to deal with her and her having to train Ben Solo back into Kylo Ren.

Now the question was, how she was going to start to ruling the Dark Side when she had been a Jedi this whole time. Oh how naive she had been then. Lady Palpatine turned her focus back towards Ben and noticed he was still on the ground where she left him earlier. Weird. She thought he'd be up by now and yet he wasn't which worried her. Lady Palpatine took a few steps forward incase this was a trap and he wanted to rein before it even started. 

Apparently it wasn't because Ben didn't even acknowledge her until she coughed after a few minutes. He looked at her and frowned deeply. Ben sat up on his knees and grimaced while innocent, child-like tears started to stream down his face. Lady Palpatine bent down and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Even if she had changed into a completely different person, she still hated to see this man hurt, no matter who he said he was. That didn't mean she was scraping the plan to turn him back into Kylo Ren. No, that still stood strong. 

Ben put his face in his, looked towards the ground and muffled out some words. "What did you say? Take your hands off of your face, look up at me and speak loud and clear! You are not a child." Lady Palpatine wasn't too happy with the way he was acting. Sure, he had just watched the person he loved most turn into a Sith Lord made out of every past Sith within all galaxies, but she had had worse. Of course not in this state, she still does have her past memories. They're not that great, well they weren't until a certain point. Then they just got purely annoying.

Ben took his hands off his face and rolled his eyes, while sneering at her. "You're worse than your grandfather but then again you'd probably take that as a compliment won't you." Lady Palpatine gasped with a hand over her heart. "I'd never! How could you ever think so low of me?" She was barely keeping herself together and had a giant grin upon her face. It really wasn't helping her case. 

Lady Palpatine winked at Ben and she pinched his cheeks so hard to the point where it left marks. She clenched his head between her hands and pulled up so roughly they heard the acid pop within his bones. "Listen and listen carefully. I was fool to think that the light was the way. I turned you against the Dark Side and in doing so I made a grave mistake. Weither you like it or not, I'm going to be turning you back into what you were before. Into what people feared. Not this pathetic little boy with his heart on his sleeve who lets his feelings control him. I will have Kylo Ren rise again."

Ben's eyes widened in fear as he remembered his time behind that dark mask. He had wanted to leave that all behind. For her. For his parents. For himself. Yet somehow, things for him never seemed to change. They were always in a loop of never ending bad. How could any of it come to this. For a small moment there it seemed liked it was going good, but for him it never could. For once in his life, Ben Solo was scared about the future because he truly had no idea what it held for him.

Lady Palpatine pulled Ben up to a stand and shook him out of his phase. "Look, we are going to need one of your transporter ships -"You mean a Night Buzzard?" Ben asked sarcastically. Lady Palpatine growled with clenched fists. " Sure, whatever. A Night Buzzard. We'll need one of those to get us because I'm sure your personal TIE Fighter can't fit both of us." Ben sighed heavily and looked at her with sad eyes, "Rey -"NO!" Lady Palpatine screamed in his face. Even though he couldn't tell, underneath her hood her face was getting a pink tone. "That is not my name."

Ben sighed again just this time in annoyance while running his hands over his face. "Fine, if that is not your name then might I ask what is?" She looked at him with confident eyes, answering the question for the first but not the last time.

"My name is Lady Palpatine."


	4. Not a Chapter, I'm Sorry

I didn't write a chapter this week and I'm sorry for that. We just found out that my abuela doesn't have long to live, maybe two weeks at most. It's just been really hard on my family and I. I promise I will post as soon as I can.


	5. Open Air and Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet Ben deals with Lady Palps as he realizes that this truly isn't the girl he fell in love with anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting late. My phone broke and that's where I usually update. Like I said earlier, I'm moving and my Abuela finally moved on so it's been a hard week on me. But my writing helps me keep my thoughts away from the negative ones. Once again, sorry for posting late. Trying my best here.

Ben was hurt. You could say that he was also tired and scared, but he was just mostly hurt. Rey had been dead set on showing him to the light and trying to make him believe that it was the right way of life. Ben did not know what had happened to her for her to change her mindset. It took him a very long time for him to even start considering what she was saying was true and even then he was still wary. His love for her had grown like a blooming field of flowers. What could he say, he had adored her. 

But now she was someone different. She was this "Lady Palpatine" and she was nothing like who she was before. She didn't have her smile or the same type of sparkle in her eyes. She was cold and had no soul. The monster before him didn't have a spec of the woman that he had known in what felt like a previous life. This person was a Sith Lord, true to the word and Rey herself had been the epitome of the Jedi name. 

Lady Palpatine snapped her fingers straight in his face and brought Ben back to the present. "Hello?" She asked loudly. "Get it together and call someone so we can go!" She sighed deeply. "Look I can tell that you're thinking about 'Rey' and do you want to know something?" Ben looked at Lady Palpatine with heavy eyes. "Sure, why not." She grinned maliciously. "You're a giant nerf-herder, do you realize that? Get it through your head that your precious Rey isn't coming back. I am in her place now, okay? She was too weak to handle the job of this body." Her tone of voice was rising steadily and with a smirk on her face, she laughed at him like he was nothing, which to her, he was. Well, for now at least.

Ben didn't know what he was going to do. All those that he had truly loved in his life were either unreachable or dead. His mother had died and he had killed his father. The droids he grew up with, he hadn't seen in decades and don't even get him started on Chewie. And now the one girl he truly loved had turned into a monster of a Sith Lord right before his eyes. He wasn't enjoying this new time in the Light Side. Everything was going wrong and now apparently Lady Palpatine was planning to turn him back to his old ways.

He looked at her and saw a new person within her. He could also tell that this new person was very annoyed and that their temper was growing. Tapping her foot at a constant pace, Lady Palpatine rubbed her temples to try and calm herself so she would not explode on him. Ben finally managed to call a ship towards the wreckage they were at with coordinates. The two of them made the long way out of the Death Star's parts and finally made way to open air and sky. 

The Night Buzzard came and left, bringing them to the Finalizer. It was an awkward ride as Lady Palpatine strode around asking the stormtroopers questions that they would never have an answer to. Ben had to stop her from murdering them all for something that wasn't their fault. He felt The Night Buzzard make a tiny bump and stop. Ben sighed calmly as he realized that they had returned to the ship. This was not going to be easy for either of them.


	6. New Faces Show Old Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Palpatine comes to what is to become her new "castle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sooooo sorry that I am just now updating. I lost my phone in the move and with the quarantine, it was hard to get a laptop. I feel horrible. I swear it won't be like this.

With an aura of annoyance and minor excitement, Lady Palpatine walked down the ramp with Ben in tow, pulling what in her opinion was dead weight. With a few steps off, she stopped in place and breathed in the air around her, taking in the scent of her new castle. Sure, she had been here before but being here for a true purpose and meaning meant that the air around her was different. It felt different, it was thicker in some spots and thinner in others. Being here now for the purpose of ruling the whole Final Order meant that things were going to have a different meaning even if they were the smallest of them all. The Generals and Admirals that were meant to greet Kylo Ren back to the Finalizer, their well-made emotionless masks were broken at the sight of a hooded figure tugging their former Supreme Leader forcefully along by the arm. They instantly felt a dark and chilling aura that they had never felt before, not even with Supreme Leader Snoke and for some of them, Emperor Palpatine. This one that stood before them was truly powerful and they desperately wanted to know who this was.

Lady Palpatine growled in annoyance at the looks on the faces that stood before her. She threw Ben straight to the ground in front of her and frowned at his weakness. "Weakling, do tell them who is in charge now." Ben pushed himself up from the hard, metal ground, stared at her and opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was screams as she used the force to elocute his body. "He took too long to answer. Well while this happens I'll tell you whose in charge now. Me. I am Lady Palpatine as I am the granddaughter of 'Emperor Palpatine' " some eyes widened at hearing this and others looked suspicious," and seeing as he was the one to create Snoke and now that I have defeated my grandfather and have taken his place and this one is nothing but a weakling, I am taking charge of the Final Order and unlike your past leaders, I will lead us to victory and finally take over that filthy Resistance." Lady Palpatine saw that she had been elocuting Ben for too long now and cut it off.

General Pryde got himself together and began to speak. "Well you see 'Lady Palpatine' " which was said with air quotes, " ever since Supreme Leader Kylo Ren here proved himself not worthy to lead, I have been the one in charge. And we just recently we found General Hux as a spy amo-" Lady Palpatine cut him off with the force, pulling him into the air and then throwing him hard into the ground. "If you were a good leader then there wouldn't have been a spy at all. With me as leader, that won't happen. Ever. Got it?" She looked at each of them and they all nodded with pale faces. "Good. We are all on the same page then." She said with a small smile. General Pryde was barely moving and groaning in pain with how hard he had been thrown. Lady Palpatine rolled her eyes at him as she knew she had been through much worse. "Nobody help him. He can get up on his own."

Ben slowly stood up and looked to what once was his love and biggest priority. "Please R-" Lady Palpatine looked at him with murderous eyes and steam practically bursting out of her ears. Ben winced as he quickly heard his mistake. "I mean...Lady Palpatine, would you please take off your hood as I am sure the Generals and Admirals here would love to see your beautiful face?" Lady Palpatine rolled her eyes as she had her head tilted back in annoyance but then she heard the word 'beautiful' and her face changed underneath the hood as a wicked smile formed. "Well, if you really think that then where's the harm?" As she lifted her hood over her face, low gasps came from the Generals in front of her seeing the features she possessed and all her evil beauty. All of sudden General Griss looked at her more closely and realized who she was or rather who she used to be seeing as he had seen her here when she had been Rey.

Lady Palpatine saw the features on his face go through quick motions and started to smile as she knew what was happening. He was realizing who she used to be. Lady Palpatine smirked and saundered toward him. She could tell that General Griss was not happy in the slightest. "Well I guess you recognized who I used to be...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you end up liking this.


End file.
